worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Purism
Purism is the belief that people whose ancestry is exclusively of a single race are inherently superior to people whose heritage is made up of two or more races. Proponents of of this ideology typically regard Hybrids as impure, and often actively discriminate against them. The term can also refer to those who discriminate and display prejudice against those not of their race. The ideology underlying Purist practices often includes the idea that one race is inherently superior to another, and that any mixing of blood causes and individual to be inferior to one of pure blood. Purist ideology can become manifest in many aspects of social life. Purism can be present in social actions, practices, or political systems that support the expression of prejudice or aversion in discriminatory practices. Attitude and Beliefs Purists consider themselves, and usually their race, to be the elite of Cartham, akin to royalty. They look down upon Hybrids and those who sympathize with them, and consider their families and oftentimes other races to be inferior to their own. Oftentimes, Purists will consider others of the same status and race "traitors" if they do not share the same beliefs. Such traitors and sympathizers are considered disgraces to the race by such believers. Elitist Purists believe that it is a sign of weak mind to enjoy the company of Hybrids and seem to believe that some of the supposed dirtiness of Hybrids will rub off on those who associate with them, thus they consider traitors to be "filthy" as well. Some extremists consider traitors to be just as bad as the Hybrids they are prejudiced against. Traitors may be shunned by their families and and acquaintances. Throughout the centuries, the Snakevine Elves have historically been known to hold Purist beliefs, and have actively persecuted Hybrids and traitors to their cause. Oftentimes, their campaigns against the Royal Family of Cartham were rooted in Purist beliefs. This is especially true of The Great War, which was primarily sparked by racial tensions and the repeal of the Interracial Marriage Ban. Apparently, one of Phrowenia La Valentine's goals was to register Hybrids and traitors in order to keep them under surveillance and eventually exterminate them. However, even she seemed reluctant to kill even pure-blooded Snakevine Elves who were traitors, such as her own daughter Valeria La Valentine. Degrees of Prejudice Elitist Purism The most extreme of Purists seek to purge the world of those they consider "impure". They often tolerate pure-blooded traitors, especially those of the same race they are, though all Hybrids are viewed as nothing more than animals. This group of Purists have debated for centuries amongst themselves whether Hybrids should be subject to slavery or death, but it is generally agreed the general goal of Purism is a world where Hybrids are relegated to a lesser role. Pure Bias Some people, while believing in the inherent superiority of pure-blooded individuals, do not actively discriminate against Hybrids and are even accepting of them in some cases. Category:Purism